


Better Than a Dog

by paytontanner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d smut, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Dom!Ben, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Harry Styles - Freeform, Humiliation, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWOP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, There is some Meredith but not a lot, Verbal Humiliation, age gap, ben winston - Freeform, either way i am NOT a fan of those two names, face down ass up, i know it's not everyone's fancy but give it a chance, idk i just like it, is their ship name barry or hen?, just something about big bad ben RUINING dopey harry, mostly ben and harry, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paytontanner/pseuds/paytontanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's not sure how it happened. How this gangly nineteen year old ended up in his and Meredith's flat, all he knows is that it feels right. It feels perfectly right having Harry hard and naked, gagged and plugged, and waiting patiently at the entry way of their bedroom. His curly hair slightly matted to his forehead due to the small sweat he's developed from the ache of the ring around his leaking cock. His hands tied securely behind his back, leaving him open and exposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I realise this isn't edited or revised as well as it could be but yolo.

Ben's not sure how it happened. How this gangly nineteen year old ended up in his and Meredith's flat, all he knows is that it feels right. It feels perfectly right having Harry hard and naked, gagged and plugged, and waiting patiently at the entry way of their bedroom. His curly hair slightly matted to his forehead due to the small sweat he's developed from the ache of the ring around his leaking cock. His hands tied securely behind his back, leaving him open and exposed.

His eyes bulge pleadingly as Ben runs his wide palm up the length of Meredith's bare thigh, his travels only slightly hidden underneath their fluffy duvet. Her breathy moan ripples through the silence of the room. Her wetness coating his fingers as he delves into her quivering folds.

Their day's didn't always go like this but no one complained when this was the direction they turned. Harry had been living with the Winston's for the last several months and most of that time had been happily spent as their personal live-in sex toy. It had mostly organically developed, with only a few intentional words from Ben. The slight shiver up Harry's spine whenever Ben praised him for being “a good boy” or “perfect for me” had given Ben every incentive he needed. Within a matter of weeks Harry was like a puppy at Ben's heals and Meredith was only too eager to join along.

“Do you wish it was your pussy I was playing with?” Ben asks, looking over to Harry with his hands still buried in his wife. Harry's legs slightly shuffle as pre-cum streams down his dick to cling to the inside of his thighs. Meredith moans at the sight. “Look at you, just as wet as Mer and no one is even touching you. Filthy.” Meredith's toes curl as she looks at the blush that stains Harry's face, her orgasm closing in. 

“Tell me you wish it was your pussy Harry.” Harry whinges but doesn't make any effort to speak. Meredith moans as Ben helps her chase after her release. “Tell me that, Harry. Then you can come, if you say it.”

Harry whinges louder, a broken sob escaping from his lips but he can't bring himself to say it. He tries to squeeze his thighs together to give some relief to his aching cock but it's no help. All he can imagine is Ben's giant fingers wrapping easily around him with a feverish stroke that will have Harry coating himself in streams of cum. A high pitched whine escapes his ball-gagged lips. His thighs bucking involuntarily with the thought of Ben's hands playing with him.

Meredith comes from watching Harry thrust pitifully into the air. She buries her head back into her pillow as her orgasm rips through her. Waves of pleasure rippling through her body. Ben works her through it looking at Harry regretfully.

They snog for a bit afterward, as Harry looks on neglectfully from the entrance. 

It's a couple minutes of listening to Harry mewl wantonly before Meredith flips the covers off her. She wraps herself in her robe. “About time for dinner then innit.” She strolls casually to Harry's post. “I've worked up quite an appetite.”

She stands next to Harry, placing one hand on the plug in his arse and the other on his dick. She strokes him gently. “What about you Ben, you want takeaway?” She pushes at the plug, until it's rubbing pleasantly against Harry's prostate.

Ben shakes his head, “Oi, not again. What about curry?”

Harry groans with the effort of keeping up right, his knees buckling with every stroke. If only they would take the ring off so he could come.

“What about you love?” She flicks her wrist on Harry's cock. “What'll be pet?”

Harry cries out with the need to come. “I wish it was my pussy!” He yells out but it sounds like gibberish with the muffling of the gag. 

“Awww.” Meredith coo's looking fondly over to Ben. “Isn't he precious?”

Ben nods, equally fond over their blubbering play toy. “Bit late for that though isn't it now?”

Harry cries out in despair and Meredith removes her hand from him, patting him consolingly on the back. “Be good now pet.”, she whispers softly in his ear, then looking over her shoulder as she walks away to tell Ben, “Dinner's at half six.”

Harry spares a quick glance at the clock and can feel tears of self-pity well up in his eyes. Still forty-five minutes until then. 

Harry turns back towards an amused looking Ben.

“I wish it was my pussy!” He says again this time sounding more pouting and desperate.

Ben sighs, the amused smile still twitching on his lips. He loves a needy and pouting Harry. “None of that now. Already missed your opportunity, don't be whinging on about it. Come on up and watch the match with me.” Ben turns on the telly and flips to the Arsenal match. “Should of said it when I told you.” 

Harry's frustrations swell. He doesn't want to watch the match! He did what Ben asked him to! Now he wants Ben to let him come! He stomps his foot down. 

Ben knows that Harry gets like this sometime. When he doesn't get what he wants, exactly when he wants it. It's one of the harder things that him and Meredith have had to break him of. Understanding that he only gets what he is given. Ben decides to give his pet the benefit of the doubt. He ignores the tantrum in hopes that Harry will crawl up on his lap so they can both enjoy the match.

However Harry feels like he has been neglected for too long and he wants Ben's proper attention. His foot comes stomping down again, this time banging into the side of the wall. 

“Harry!” Ben shouts, his lips thin and jaw tense. Harry's green orbs startle wide as he realises he now has Ben absolutely undivided attention. “Get your arse up here! Now!” 

The bound lad scuttles to the side of the bed, hissing when his erect dick brushes against the duvet slightly. He looks timidly up towards Ben, sat up and leant against the headboard with his legs spread out in front of him. His temper tantrum seems a foolish price to pay judging from the gleam in Ben's eyes.

Ben reaches out to tangle his hands in the boys curls. He pulls with enough pressure to guide Harry onto the bed. With his hands trapped behind his back it's easy to get Harry how he wants him. Laid out between Ben's legs, his head buried in the mattress, his knees tucked in underneath him. Which leaves his arse up and exposed, a view of the plug nestled nicely between his cheeks, and in the perfect position for Ben's punishing fingers.

Ben lands a hard smack on Harry's pale skin. The younger lad squeals in surprise. 

“Pet's who are naughty do not get what they want.” Smack to each cheek.

“Don't you want attention for acting like good boy who listens and behaves?” Smack.

“Yes?” Smack. 

“Or no?” Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. 

“Answer me pet.” Smack. Smack. 

Ben loves this. Making the lad speak even though he can't properly through his gag. Likes to do it to remind Harry who is in control, who has the power. Ben slips a hand down to feel Harry's dick; throbbing and thick. Harry likes it too.

“Yes!” Harry howls, a puddle of slobber gathering on the bedspread.

“Then tell me why, pet.” Smack. Smack. Smack. 

“You would be so naughty and not listen to what you're told?” Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. 

“Answer me.” 

Harry cries out as the heat on his arse flames. “Because I wish it was my pussy! Please! Please! Please!”

Ben stops assaulting Harry's arse, instead moves one hand to tug at the boys balls and the other to wiggle the plug from his hold. Ben tugs at Harry's balls with enough pressure that leaves Harry confused as if to whether he is pain or ecstasy. He uses his other hand to dip a finger into Harry's quenching arse. 

Harry moans, pushing himself back on Ben's fingers.

Smack. "Hush now and stop moving I'm going to watch the game and you're going to show my what a good boy you can be." 

Harry lets you a small whine at his fate but otherwise keeps silent and still. 

Ben starts timing himself using the game clock on the telly. Three minutes playing nicely and two minutes of tugging and smacking.

He's gone through four cycles of this before the jostling of the bed and Harry's high pitched whines are too much too ignore. Ben's satisfied to see Harry is a desperate and pleading mess below him. The boy is shouting through his gag a garble of nonsense. Harry isn't even sure if he wants Ben to stop touching him or touch him until he comes. 

Ben turns off the game. He begins stroking his prostate with one finger and tugging gently on his balls with the other.

“I was going to just fuck you on the bed. Make you beg and plead and cry out until I let you come.” He adds another finger to scrape along his walls. “Howl until Mer told us the neighbours were ringing asking us if we had adopted a whiny mutt.” He roughly thrust a third finger in and Harry cries out how good it all feels. The fullness of his ass and the pressure on his dick. 

“That way I could tell them we hadn't gotten some mere house pet.” 

Ben's fingers start feverishly rubbing at Harry's prostate, his dick throbbing with the need to come. His begs had become relentless underneath the gag. His body's involuntary thrusting only being stopped by Ben's strong legs on either side holding the desperate lad still.

“We had gotten something even better than some stupid dog.”

Harry is crying out. Calling Ben every name he knows, “daddy!”, “sir!”, “master!”. His body too hot to stand.

“We had gotten something even better. A loud, filthy, dirty Harry.”

Ben rips off the cock ring and Harry screams out, his body falling pliant as his dick shot out thick streams of cum. His hips bucking to match the pulsing of his dick as his orgasm consumes him. His heart pounding in his throat as he tries to find an evenness to his breathing. He tries gasping out a thank you between the sobs hiccupping in his chest.

Ben easily flips Harry onto his back, scooping up a puddle of cum and bringing it to Harry's lips. 

“Good boy.” He praises as Harry exhaustedly wraps his lips around Ben's finger. He pats Harry's stomach affectionately, a proud smile on his face. 

“Dinner!” Meredith yells from the kitchen and Harry sighs at how torturous those forty-five minutes had gone.

Ben quickly, but gently, bends Harry's knees back to his chest and reaches for the butt plug that was set off to the side. He easily slides it back into it's previous position despite Harry's moans of protest.

“Make sure you eat plenty.” He says, swinging his legs off the bed and walking towards the door. He calls back over his shoulder to the lad too worn out to move quite yet, “Round two's after dinner.”

Harry's dick stiffens despite his despairing groan.


End file.
